That plan that didn't go well
by ShadowedBass
Summary: Amy creates another plan to get Sonic to like her, but it affects more than just Sonic... PG for safety. Chapter 6 up!
1. The Plan

This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. I've had this idea for a while now, so it should be a good kick-off.

I don't own anything in this but the plot and George L. Smith.

Chapter 1: The plan.

It was the third Tuesday of the month, so it was time for Amy Rose to think up another get Sonic to love her plan. The hoped she had better luck than the third Monday of the month plan, when she completely forgot. She woke up, and went down to her study, like most rooms filled with pictures of Sonic.

She turned on her computer, waited ten minutes, and it loaded. "Stupid Windows 98..." Amy mumbled. She tried to find Linux once, but she wouldn't buy anything from people who thought an operating system was a game. She opened Microsoft Word to type down her ideas, which took another ten seconds to start up, in which she brought her Game Boy over. She inserted her new game, the Megaman Battle Chip Challenge. She got to Rank C on Monday, and then saved it. She opened Internet Explorer (not enough disk space to download a better browser) and, after about five minutes, saw a big fat "Page cannot be displayed" sign. "I need better Broadband..." Amy groaned, then turned on her Game Boy and pressed F5.

After about half-hour of straight playing, she not only got to Rank B (She was in Yumland, for Data Chip 2) but the Internet started working again. She changed over to Sonics Webjournal. He had one because it helps Amy with her plans, which sometimes end up very stupid. Once she dyed all the food at McDonalds green because the journal said it was his favourite colour. Starting with the end of last month, she read through, using Word to write down her ideas as she got them. Then, when she finished, she opened the 'already tried' file, then deleting the ones she already tried, which included the food dye plan and other things, including stealing the green Chaos Emerald for him (he had it in the first place) and destroying the Egg Hawk, Robot Carnival and Hammerbot Mk. 3 (he wanted to). Then she checked the list again.

This time she looked through and deleted all but three ideas. The two runners-up were giving him a boat (he can't swim) and finding the Emerald as cool and blue as him (she remembered what he said before they left the ARK). She looked at the remaining idea, then, finding it a little hard, changed it. She then needed a few things to get it to work. She already had one, and easily found a few more, but still couldn't find the most important part. She thought for a while, going through her memories to find a person with a high-tech portable laser beam that wasn't dead or a bald evil genius with a moustache. She opened her own Webjournal and looked through.

In alternate dimensions, there were games involving Sonic. She filed them by those names. Sonic CD... No, Metal Sonic had one of them, and he's evil. Sonic Adventure... The E-Series had them, but they're all dead. Sonic Adventure 2... No, none. Sonic Heroes... Omega's who knows where. Sonic Advance games... Nada. Sonic Battle... Tails had some, but he's... perfect! Amy got changed into her usual dress and left her house. She went through Memorial Road, the quickest way to Tails' house, which is decorated with trees with plaques commemorating. Amy did stop before a chestnut tree, because Shadow kept running into it. She counted the imprints of unconscious hedgehogs. 16, so he's hit it 15 times, because Sonic hit it once. It was dedicated to George L. Smith, who died by the ingredients in red streaks. He is the reason why Shadow has a room in the local mental hospital reserved for him.

She got to Tails' house not long afterwards, and knocked on the door. Tails came out, covered in purple goo.

"Hi Amy! Why are you here?" Tails asked.

"I need a high-tech laser gun, preferably portable. Did I catch you at a bad time?" It looked like it, being covered in purple stuff.

"No, not really. Trying to create a bubble gum that makes you look like someone else when chewed. Right now it just blows up in my face. I'm getting close though!"

Tails brought her inside, where she had a sandwich (hadn't eaten all day) and read the paper, looking for Sonic-related headlines for her scrapbook. There weren't any, but that was kind of good, her scrapbook was becoming pretty heavy. Then, Tails let out a scream of what seemed like triumph. Amy was confused, and went down to the basement lab. It was covered in purple goo, which was expected, with it blowing up in his face. Minus the goo, it looked pretty futuristic. Tails saw her and called out. Amy looked and was surprised. He looked just like Rouge! Somehow, even the clothes came.

"Wow... so it does work... What happens if you slow down the chewing? Would it have a more minor effect?" Amy asked.

"I think so, can you move over a little so I can see the mirror?" Amy moved to the left, and Tails slowed down the chewing. His ears shrink, and two fox tails grew. His colour changed to orange, and the inside of his ears, and part of skin near the mouth turned white. Whiskers also sprouted.

"It seems that if I chew the grape flavour slowly, I turn into a fox version of Rouge. Interesting." Tails took out the gum, and he instantly turned back to normal.

"Wait," Amy said. "You said grape flavour. Does that mean there are other flavours?"

"Yeah, I only have one other flavour right now though, blueberry turns the chewer into Sonic. The grape flavour just screwed up the concoction."

Amy looked interested in the blueberry flavour. "And if I chew it slowly? What would happen?"

"Hmm... according to my calculations, it should turn you into either a female Sonic, or a male you. By what happened to me with grape, I'd say the latter. I've got two blueberries, you can have one. Now for the high-tech laser..."

Tails and Amy went into his garage, where the Tornado 2 and the remaining parts of the original Tornado were. Tails went over to the back, where a closet of weapons was. He rummaged through the weapons, throwing things behind him. "Hey, watch it!" Amy cried when a Chu2 Bomb was thrown at her. Finally he found one.

"Okay, just use it like you would a gun, and I suggest that, since you're modifying it, you keep function 8.3 for combat purposes." Tails threw it at Amy, followed by the manual.

"Function 8.3... Closest you can get to the initials of Roll.EXE's attack HeartFlash." Amy said, slightly confusing Tails.

"You've got the Battle Chip Challenge? Come and face me sometime, my NormNavX will crush you."

"NormNavX? Didn't you use BassGS?" Amy asked, looking at the trophy he won for the tournament, crediting TAIL and his BassGS.

"I did, but then I noticed NormNavX has a better MB capacity. Second best in the game."

Amy walked home, reading the manual, finally understanding what function 8.3 was. She got home, set the laser on the table and went to tell Cream that she was going to be gone a while. Once that was done, she set to work on modifying the laser. It was originally used just to change the flavours of potato chips, so she had a bit of work to do. She spent most of her time modifying it, only stopping to watch her favourite show and to get good strategies for the Chip Challenge. She decided she'd use a NormNav5 for the battle and find a Poltergeist chip, because Tails liked his Dropdown chips. Well, once she found NormNav5, anyway. But that's beside the point. The point is, because of this, she took two weeks to fully modify the gun. Apparently two weeks is enough to make even Sonic worry.

The day after she finished everyone but Amy was eating a McDonalds, now finally reopened after they got the red dye out. They each got their orders from one of the many monkeys that serve this particular McDonalds, and ate at the same table. There was a bright flash, but only Rouge saw it. She just thought it was a camera and continued eating. Then Amy came along.

"Hi guys! Sorry about the being gone for a while, have they got the dye out of the food yet?"

"Amy!" Rouge said, amazed that she had actually came along. "They've got the dye out of everything except the mustard." she looked, and could easily see an orange liquid of sorts.

"Amy," Sonic said, sauce dripping from his face. "You spent two weeks on that plan, are you going to use it?"

"Duh! I'm just waiting for the right moment!" Amy went over to the counter and gave her order. Then she returned, and sat down.

"Hey, what's the plan anyway?" Cream asked, being rather curious.

"It better not be to find the dark blue Emerald, that's mine!" Rouge said. She loved jewels, and would never give one up for any reason.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret!" Amy got her order and sat down with them.

They had quite a good time, and during the time had a miniature tournament to see who's the best at the Battle Chip Challenge. Tails won obviously, but Amy put up a pretty good fight. They also saw how far Sonic could spin dash out into the water. It was legal because he landed in international waters. They went home, slightly tired, and for all but Amy feeling a bit odd. They just ignored it and played games on the Internet all night. All right, only until about 10:30. Then they just fell into bed.

To be continued...

How do you like it so far? If you don't get the Battle Chip Challenge chip relevance, don't panic. I based the chips of relevance to me or my arch nemesis in the game, known only as TIM. I use BassGS, TIM uses NormNavX. I use Dropdowns, he uses Poltergeists. Anyway, review please! Trust me, it get interesting later.


	2. The next day

Thankyou for the reviews, and don't worry, not as much video games this time. If anyone was wondering where I got the McDonalds monkeys, it was my friend's idea. Oh well, on with the show! Oh, this will follow Sonic; Amy only does one thing interesting this time. One more thing: Sonic knew because Cream told him.

Chapter 2: The next day

Sonic woke up, feeling a little strange, but that wasn't anything new, and he felt like that last night. Must have been the ocean spindash or the McDonalds food. He yawned, stretched and looked at his room. Like the rest of his house, it wasn't in too good condition. The paint was falling apart at some parts and just a few pieces of furniture. He had video games in the living room for when he got tired of running. Understandably his Megadrive (I'm Australian) looked like a Super Nintendo due to the dust. He was beginning to get fooled himself, mostly because Tails' Super Mario All-Stars was lodged in there. Sonic got up, stretched and felt a little heavier than usual. Thinking it may just be his imagination, he shuffled into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror, and while the image in the glass would have surprised many people, apparently seeing himself with breasts didn't affect him much. He just went over to his bed, and added another mark to the 'gender bend' tally. 15 so far and every time Shadow ran into a tree screaming. The other was when he was sleeprunning. Those were the days... Anyway, still feeling a little tired he opened his wardrobe, mostly used for shoes. However, just for these kinds of emergencies, there were female clothes. He moved to the back, stepping over the many shoes and over to the back. There was a blue bikini, same colour as Sonic.

About the third time they changed genders, Tails created these clothes. They had a special microchip inside them that sent a radio wave to the other clothes that had another microchip installed into them that, when certain waves are transmitted to them, they change size to fit Sonics current form. Plus they were impossible to see if Sonic ran fast enough. He put it on, and knowing it could take a while to change the clothes, he ran around outside for a while. He was running around for about an hour and already he had passed the same Burger King 26 times. When you consider he was running through the whole city of Station Square that is pretty amazing. However, when he passed something black, he did hear a sound. It sounded something like 'Hay moss camera roll'.

Instantly he stopped in mid-step. The black thing ran up, and Sonic could clearly see bright red objects coming out of its feet. Then it made sense. It wasn't 'hay moss camera roll', it was Chaos Control! Then the black shape was instantly recognised.

"Hi Shadow! Good to see you, but why did you have to use Chaos Control?" Sonic asked, now noticing that he can talk while frozen in time.

"You were going too fast. I had to stop you somehow. Amy wants to talk to us at McDonalds. Wait a minute..." He looked Sonic up and down. While sonic was running it was hard to see, but the bikini did cover up a small portion of the pink patch on his front.

Shadow screamed and started running, and time resumed. Sonic followed the frantic 'ultimate life form', and he ran into a tree. "16 times. Most Shadow has stuck to anything." Sonic chuckled, and looked at the artificial hedgehog. Then he noticed some of the white tuft of hair on his chest was covered up. Looking closer, he also saw that the light was shining off that part differently. "Wow, so it mustn't have been the spindash. Shadow's a female now too!" Sonic thought, because saying it would sound weird. Anyway, Sonic thought about how to get Shadow to McDonalds. Pull him over? No, would probably get amnesia and thing his name was Bill. Put him on his back? No, would take too long. Then Sonic kicked himself for no noticing: He was right next to the only McDonalds in Station Square.

He pulled Shadow in, and he woke up soon after. "Whoa... I hit the tree again, didn't I?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Yep."

"The George L. Smith one?"

"You got it."

"Hi guys, where's Amy?" Knuckles had walked in with Tails. They also had been transformed.

"Wow. You guys too?"

"Yep. Rouge as well, she noticed when her breasts had deflated somewhat."

Soon after, everyone had got there, and then they noticed Amy playing whack-a-rat-in-the-kitchen. When they saw her, they called her over.

"Okay, I have something important to tell you all." Amy said as she sat down. "Tails, you know that high-tech laser beam you gave me?"

"Yeah..."

"I read on Sonics Webjournal that he would like me more if I were a little more like him. So I modified it to turn him into a similar version of me."

"But I couldn't even do that!" Tails exclaimed. He was clearly shocked.

"I'm smarter than I look. I modified the transformation make-up from the gum."

"So what now," Sonic said, butting in somewhat. "are we just going to stay like-whoa!" He was looking at Shadow, and was amazed to see that his black bikini had change to a red one just like the one Amy wears at the beach.

"Not quite," Amy said, now looking a little sinister. "You will do something really weird you won't remember in" she checked her watch. "3... 2... 1."

They all kind of deactivated, like Metal Sonic did when Big was pushing the 'pretty buttons'.

"Now all I have to do is say their name, and they'll reactivate, so to speak. Samy!" What used to be Sonic now woke up, and possibly due to the fact she was much more like Amy inside, she resembled her more on the outside.

"Tamy!" Tails, or rather Tamy, woke up, a confused look on her face.

"Kamy!" The former guardian of the Master Emerald now woke up with no thoughts about it whatsoever.

"Ramy!" The Rouge with smaller breasts opened her eyes and looked around, no thoughts on jewels.

"Shamy!" The now rather confused 'ultimate life form woke up, slightly confused that she had a Chaos Emerald.

"And finally Cramy!" Cream, now looking a little older, looked around.

Samy really didn't know what happened. She couldn't remember anything much before Amy said her name. But she really didn't care much. Amy then said something.

"Ladies, you are like clones of me. It doesn't matter too much. Why don't we all have some fun at the beach? I'll go get changed. You girls meet me there!"

They actually had quite a bit of fun, not counting the time Kamy's swimsuit came off because of the dive she took. It was pretty funny, and they all had a bit of a laugh about it later. It was pretty funny. But anyway, once they had finished that, hey all went to have some McDonalds. Shamy threw a McNugget at a cashier monkey just to see what happened. She got an iron McNugget to the face. It understandably hurt. They then conversed about how an iron McNugget was possible. They all got iron McNuggets to the face for doubting the power of McNuggets. They shut up soon after, it's hard to speak when your tongue is swollen for getting hit by an iron foodstuff.

All in all, they had a good afternoon. When they went home though, they didn't know where to go. They couldn't remember where their house was! Eventually they were all told where they lived by Amy. Samy then walked off home. When she got home, she was amazed at the condition. One room just had a bed and wardrobe, the shower had a broken screen, the Super Nintendo had Super Mario World stuck in, and there wasn't much food in the kitchen. She just decided to live with it, and went to the wardrobe to put on a nightgown. Strangely, when she took the bikini off, it changed shape, and became a basic blue bikini. Samy hadn't seen it before, but paid no mind and got a sea-blue nightgown. Instantly when she put it on it became pink. Samy didn't want a seizure, so she didn't experiment and just went to sleep.

Elsewhere, Knuckles was thrown out of a door. "Get out!" The guards yelled at him. "This is Kamy's place now!" Knuckles looked around. "Wow, this place sure has changed...

To be continued...

Where is Knuckles? Nobody knows... Well, except me and my friend (yes, the monkey friend). Please review, I know this is shorter than last chapter, but it's the best I can do, I'm out of ideas right now. But at least I kept my promise; Amy only did one thing important.


	3. Trapped somewhere

Thanks again for the reviews. Describing Shadow's brain trauma as 'massive' is an understatement. You know how he has a Green Chaos Emerald? He calls it purple. I warn you, the next chapter's pretty weird. Just go along with it, okay?

Chapter 3: trapped somewhere

"This place used to be cool..." Knuckles said, wandering around. He was right, it used to be cooler, now it's just... pink. Like most times when something was wrong, there was a thunderstorm. The rest was pink. The walls were pink, the roads were pink, even the sea was pink. It disgusted him. He put on his sunglasses to protect him from the overwhelming pinkness, and looked around. There weren't many interesting things to look at, other than a huge statue of Sonic. That was, until he got hungry. The area, beside the pink, was just like Station Square. In place of the only McDonalds in Station Square, there was a huge castle, pink like the rest. It had a darker pink at the top, and was overrun with guards.

"O...kay..." Knuckles said, kind of confused that a castle had been there and he didn't notice. It did seem sort of familiar, but he didn't recognise it. He walked along the path, but when he got to the arch, it was barred shut. "Well phooey." Knuckles grumbled, and looked for another way through. There were a few vines, but he probably couldn't climb them. "Hey, wait..." Knuckles looked at his knuckles (god, I'm so witty...) and remembered the spikes. He lodged them into the cliff face and began to climb. He then used them to cut the vines, because they needed some pruning. He then jumped off, and got over the arch. There was a clock, but it seemed to be broken, it said 00:00. He looked straight ahead, and saw a rock. He could break it, so he did. There was a hole in the wall behind it.

He went through the hole, because he could, and looked around. It had water coming out of the top of the walls, it seemed, and the rest was blue, kind of signalling that he could take of his glasses. When he did, he saw that, on the other end of the room, was a young boy. He was wearing a green tunic and funny hat, and was playing a small brown wind instrument. He also looked familiar, but that didn't stop Knuckles from smashing him so hard in the back that he broke through the wall, and broke his spine. Knuckles went over to where the boy was standing, and saw a golden image of three triangles, one on the tips of the other two. There was an inscription in the middle of the three triangles, something about showing loyalty to the royal family.

Knuckles didn't have time for any family, so he just yelled at the ground. "Listen, I don't know why I'm doing this, but I don't have time for any old family except mine!" Then he heard laughing. In about two seconds an enormous human woman came out of the fountain in front of him. She had long pink hair, and was wearing nothing but vines. Then she spoke. "Greetings. I am the Great-" "Can it lady!" Knuckles butted in. "I'm pretty sure you've got something for me, so hurry up and give it already!" "Okay, okay, just calm down. Here." "I bomb your country!" "Huh?" "Sorry, just got bored." "Okay... Here." Knuckles then was surrounded by a green light, and suddenly felt stronger.

"I have given you Din's-"

"Shut up, I'll figure it out myself."

"Fine. Where's the kid?"

"I punched him and shot him out the wall."

"Oh. Okay." She then retreated into the fountain. Knuckles left, and put on his sunglasses.

When he got out, he examined the next path into the castle. There were two guards there, a sloped cliff edge, and one just off of the arch, facing the top of the aforementioned arch. Knuckles walked up the cliff edge (it was just that easy) and examined the front yard of the castle. Not a guard in sight there, but there was one near a wall, and two guarding the normal entry. "Hmm... Pretty tight security, I don't know if I can get in. Wait a minute..." He used the recently installed zoom-in function on his sunglasses and found that near the lone guard, were bricks on the wall. Perfectly placed on there. "How strangely convenient." He ran past the arch, over to the furthermost wall and climbed up the bricks.

Like any castle at this time, the drawbridge was up. "Guess I'll find another way in. I'll let the current tell me where." He jumped in the moat and after a few seconds found a way out of there. He also found a way in the castle. He jumped in the hole where water was coming from and found himself inside the castle. There he found a note pinned to the wall. 'Note to all guards: Security will be doubled at night. If you have any problems with this, too bad. Signed, Frank' "Well phooey. Oh well, time to wait outside." He went outside and watched the moon. It may have looked midnight, but it only took about two minutes to become dawn. He went back in and examined the guards' movement. He then moved in such directions that he was left unnoticed.

Strangely enough, the guards all looked identical. But that didn't deter him from heading through. The cash in one of the rooms didn't even distract him. But anyway, when he got through, he found a huge courtyard. Okay it wasn't THAT big, but it was still sort of big. Anyway, at the far end were two more identical guards, but these were wearing more expensive-looking suits. Knuckles was stopped by them.

"Nobody visits Kamy without special permission!" the left one said, holding out his spear.

"Hey, which one of you is Frank?"

"That's me." The right one said. "Why?"

"Someone put offensive graffiti about you outside. Thought you should know."

"WHAT? I'll show them!" Frank ran off, in the general direction of the left wall. Knuckles noticed pictures of Mario characters in the room above the spot Frank hit.

"Hey, this I gotta see! I've got a collection of photos of offensive graffiti about people!" The other one ran off in the direction of the right wall. That left Knuckles able to talk to Kamy.

Nobody but Amy had really got a good look at Kamy, and you could definitely see the resemblance between her and Amy. She seemed a little shorter than Knuckles, slightly confusing him, her kind of being him. She also wore the same dress as Amy, as well as the same gloves, bracelets and shoes. Kamy's dreadlocks had been fashioned in a similar way to Amy's hair, and she was wearing a headband. She was rather attractive, but Knuckles wasn't really in the mood to admire his former body as a clone of Amy. "Okay Kamy, explain!"

"What?" Kamy was pretty confused. "You want me to explain the castle?"

"Not at that point, but I am kind of curious."

"It's from a Legend of Zelda game."

"Which one? The original?"

"No."

"Adventure of Link?"

"No."

"A Link to the Past?

"No."

"Link's Awakening?"

"No."

"... I'm lost."

"Never have a conversation about video games with someone who hasn't bought any since 1996. Ocarina of Time."

"Oh yeah, I saw Amy playing that game. Anyway, I want my body back!"

"Only if you let me change it in any way I want first."

"No!"

"What about if you let me decorate your house however I want?"

"No!"

After about 2 hours of arguing, they came to an agreement somehow.

"Okay, so I give you your body back, under the conditions that you don't change back, and I can butt in anytime I want."

"Okay, deal."

See, I told you! 'Somehow'!

"Besides, you can't turn back anyway." Kamy said, stepping off the throne.

"Why?" Knuckles asked, slightly confused. "All I have to do is use the Grey and Purple Emerald combo..."

"That's just the thing. I accidentally locked the Emeralds in the closet and lost the key.

"WHAT!?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, Amy would turn you back anyway."

"Good point. Now let me on, it's almost time to get up!"

"Okay, I'll explore your mind while waiting."

So now we know where Knuckles is, and he's got something good out of this conversation: His body! But will he be able to get by masquerading? He IS a dumb guy... Oh and here's the video game lo-down. Amy has the games I have, Tails has the games I want plus some others, and Knuckles has the ones released before 1996 that nobody buys any more. Anyway, review! And don't worry, I'm getting started on the next chapter right away!


	4. In The real world

Thankyou for the review! If you are worrying about Link, don't worry, he had about 37 fairies (bottle glitch). This chapter may be a little odd, just go along though, I did this for a reason (that I don't remember)  
  
Chapter 4: In the real world

Knuckles woke up, and felt a little weird, just like yesterday morning. Then he remembered the events of last night. The Great Fairy, the false graffiti but most importantly, his two-hour argument with Kamy. He went over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Although his hair was rustled, and he was wearing a ping nightgown, he looked just like the way he remembered Kamy. Every prior time he became a female, his mind was changed so that he was more like a female. But because there were different circumstances this time, his mind was the same as before. He went over to the closet (he has two; this one wasn't locked), got a dress, and went back to the bathroom, which had a full-length mirror for reasons he didn't remember.

Just as he started to get the nightgown off, he heard a voice at the back of his head. "Hey, I'm not letting you do this! I'm taking over!" He was then in a see-but-not-control state, as Kamy took over. He was still able to see his body getting changed, but he couldn't control it. Once all the clothes were on, the dark red dress he picked out had turned into a dress just like Amy's. "Okay, you can get in now." Kamy said, as Knuckles got his body back to control. "We were going to the movies today, so let's go!" Kamy said, and they started walking. "Hey Kamy, I've got a question..." "Yeah Knux?" "Why is it that you're shorter than my normal body?" "The age was changed too. You may be a 16 year old boy in reality, but you're in the body of a 13 year old girl." "I see. We're at Tails' house, should we pick him up?

"First of all, it's Tamy now, and yes, we should pick HER up." Knuckles walked over to the door and rang the bell. Tamy answered. Tamy didn't really look as different as Kamy from the original form, but the changes were there. Tamy was wearing Amy's usual clothes, and she was taller than Tails usually was. She talked, in a rather annoying voice, "Hi Kamy!" "Hi Tamy. Ready to got to the movies?" "Yeah, of course!" They started walking. Knuckles thought "Hey, maybe I should tell Tamy about this..." but when he opened his mouth, Kamy said "Oh no you don't!" and took over, instead saying "Hey Tamy, what movie are we seeing?" "I think either Amy's making it a surprise or we're going to choose o the way there."

They got there, and found that Cramy and Samy had already got there. Samy looked like just a blue version of Amy, and Knuckles found it freaky that this girl used to be the blurred world saviour. Cramy really showed the height change, because she used to be the shortest of the group. Amy had doubled her age, and it really showed. If you didn't know it was Cream, she looked like a completely different rabbit. Knuckles decided to just ignore the changes and start conversation. "Hey girls!" "Hi Kamy!" "Where are the rest?" "Amy's getting snacks, Ramy got lost, and Shamy's with Ramy. Wait, I think Amy's coming back now!" Sure enough, Amy was coming back, with a bucket of popcorn bigger than she was. "This is medium. The large came in a colosseum." They sat around, and eventually the others came.

"Okay," Amy said, stepping to the left so the popcorn wouldn't obscure her. "Now that we're all here, I'm happy to announce that we will be seeing Pirates of the Carribean!" "Hold on," Knuckles said, raising his hand. "Isn't that movie already out on video? It shouldn't be in cinemas!" "For the sake of plot convenience it's out here. The author was too lazy to look up what's out in America." "It makes so much sense..." Ramy said, and then Knuckles saw her clearly. Her breasts had deflated; it wasn't just her imagination. Because Amy hadn't seen Pirates of the Carribean, it meant Kamy hadn't either, so Knuckles let her in control during the movie. He didn't really have much to do, so he just wandered around the castle doing nothing in particular.

When the movie was over, they all walked out of the cinema. Shamy got the rest of the popcorn, which wasn't much. "Why didn't we get the large?" she complained. "It came in a colosseum." Cramy replied. "So?" Meanwhile, Amy was talking to Samy. "I need to see you outside the cinema." "Okay. I don't have much else to do." Knuckles heard this and decided to follow. He looked behind Amy because, for reasons he didn't know, Samy was less observant.

"Okay. What did you want me for Amy?" Samy asked, because she really didn't know.

"Just wait a bit." She pulled out from a pocket (wherever that is) a rather neat-looking high-tech gun. Knuckles thought, "Hmm, I bet that's what she used to transform us." "Could be." Kamy replied.

Their thoughts were answered when Amy fiddled with the knobs on the gun and shot the blue hedgegirl in front of her. Samy suddenly grew a few centimetres, the headband vanished without a trace, her hair sprung up, and her clothes became a blue tanktop and red mini-skirt, which fell off because the Velcro on the skirt detached. Samy took the shirt off, and was truly Sonic again.

"Alright! I was getting tired of being just like you!" Sonic said, going into his fist-forward pose from Sonic Battle.

"Hey!" Amy said "Not so fast! If you want to stay normal, you need to marry me!"

"No! I may want to stay normal, but I'll never marry you!"

"Okay, suit yourself. But first, I think you deserve to be more than a clone..." she tried to fire, but there was just a clicking sound. "Okay, I need to tinker with this thing. Oh well, back to clonedom for you!"

"Hey! Wait-" Before he could dodge, he was zapped. The headband reappeared, his quills went back down into hair, and the breasts reappeared.

"Huh? What happened? Wait- AAH!" she noticed she was naked and picked up the clothes to put them back on. Knuckles and Kamy were stunned. "She..." Knuckled mumbled, absolutely speechless. "She's ruthless! She just won't give up! Knux, I seem to have developed my own personality outside of Amy's usual one. She's evil! I'm going to help you stop her. But she's too strong right now. We need a good team." "Well this is a no-brainer. We need the two others that have been my allies since Eggman stole the Master Emerald!" "I know who they are, but how many times the Master Emerald been stolen now?" "4 times. Only two successful though!" "Right..."

They went back to Holy Summit to plan. Sitting on the Master Emerald, Knuckles found the only flaw in his plan. Their minds weren't as advanced as his was. Sure Tails was smart, but he couldn't do what Knuckles did. "Wait, you said you lost the key, right Kamy?" "Yeah..." "Where?" "On a walk." "Where?" "Central City." "..." Knuckles then swore incredibly loudly. Meanwhile, in Hollywood George Lucas was filming Star Wars: Episode 3. "Now this is the last roll of tape, and we need complete silence, since we're over budget just filming empty space. Action!" It went well for about five seconds, then there was a sound. "F!" The entire scene was ruined, and they needed to buy another roll of tape. This was very bad. So George Lucas said the one thing he could. "F!"

Knuckles heard George's swear. "Whoa... Echo. Anyway, we need to find that key!" "It'll take us a few days to find it in the city!" "We need the emeralds!" They then began to look. "What do you mean? We need sleep!" Tomorrow. "Damn straight." Anyway, meanwhile Amy had finished the modifications. "There, that should do." She then found Samy sitting on her bed in about five minutes. "Hey, why are you on my bed?" "How else could you find me in five minutes?" "Good point." She held up the gun and fired. Sonic felt in control again. "Yes! I'm normal again!" "No you're not." "Huh?" Sonic looked down. He was back in the blue shirt and red mini-skirt, which he expected, but where his chest was, there was a bulge. "Oh god... Wait." Sonic noticed two purple things near his shirt when he looked down. Looking closely, he found they were wings. Bat wings, to be exact. "You turned me into a female bat?" "Yes. I said you deserved to be more than a clone." Suddenly there was a tearing sound. Threads of blue and red fell to the ground. Sonic was left in his/her underwear.

"Hehe... you should get some clothes. And a new name, nobody's going to believe that an unfamiliar blue bat is Sonic the Hedgehog. Just tell me when you give in." Amy then left. As much as Sonic wished she was wrong, she knew that nobody would recognise her. She just looked through the bookcase looking for her name book, then remembered this was Amy's house. So he left, heading to Rouge's house in Night Babylon. It wasn't that far, and when she got there, she found the clothes were a little big, so she went to the store to get some new ones. While walking through Central City, she saw a familiar echidna looking at the ground. "Kamy?" The echidna looked at her "Who are you?" "I know it may be hard to believe, but I'm Sonic."

"It's not hard to believe. Rouge is the only bat in town, and her clothes are too big for you, and you are the only blue person in the town. I need your help." "Great, but I need some clothes that fit first. And a new name." Kamy thought. "Sonya's too predictable. How about Jasmine?" "Sounds good. You're not Kamy, are you?" "No, it's a long story. I'll explain on the way over." So, while Knuckles and 'Jasmine' went to the shops to get some clothes, Knuckles explained what they needed. Jasmine understood. "So all we need is a key that an Amy clone lost in Central City? Is this it?" Jasmine got a key from the ground. "...Yes." "So let's go unlock that closet! Then we can cure Tails."

That may be odd, but I warned you! Oh, and now you know why episode 3 is taking so long! The next chapter may or may not be the last one; it depends on the length. Oh well! Review please! I've got nothing to do when I'm done with schoolwork!


	5. The beginning of the end

Okay, no reviews this time. I don't care. Couple of Simpsons jokes in this one, you won't get them if you haven't seen The Great Money Caper (the one with the sturgeon on the car) and Deep Space Homer (Homer goes to space).   
Chapter 5: The beginning of the end 

"First we need to get Tamy over to your house." Jasmine said. "Any ideas?"   
"One, but we'll need to be lucky. First you need some clothes." They got some clothes, then went out the back of the place to figure out the plan. "Now this was in 'The Sting' part two, so nobody knows about it! Now as I recall, Jackie Gleeson..." Anyway, once Knuckles got through the plan to Jasmine and they fixed up the problems, they were ready to go. They walked to Tamy's house, ignoring the 'new girl' stares, and rang the doorbell. Tamy answered ("Déjà vu." Kamy commentated) and Jasmine hit her with a black thing they got from Centerway. "I still don't see why I didn't think of that before. Lotto, what was I thinking?" Knuckles said.

They dragged her to the altar where the Master Emerald was situated.   
"Okay," Knuckles said, after dragging Tamy there. "We'll need to amplify the grey and purple Chaos Emerald's power in two ways. First we wait until Tamy wakes up. Wanna play Super Mario?"   
"I dunno, which one?" Jasmine asked.   
"Bros. 3."   
"I am SO there!" And so, they played Super Mario until Tamy woke up. "How did you manage to support yourself with the raccoon tail so well?" Jasmine asked. Knuckles sucked at flying in Mario games!   
"It wasn't Knuckles." Knuckles said, and Jasmine understood. It wasn't Knuckles flying, it was Kamy! She didn't have much to say, so she said "Sweet." And at that point Tamy woke up.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her noggin. "My head hurts. Kamy, what am I doing here?"   
"Long story, just follow what I say, okay?" Knuckles said, regaining control.   
"O...Kay...what do we do?"   
"Grab that grey emerald and meet us at the crater."   
They did so. When they were all there, they had the Master Emerald and the purple and grey Chaos Emeralds.

"Okay, now point the Chaos Emeralds at the Master Emerald, and it'll do the rest." They did, and then purple and grey beams of light came from their respectful Emeralds, and hit the Master Emerald, making it glow. The Master Emerald fired a beam of green light towards the crater, making it glow too. "This would be cool if I wasn't being blinded!" Tamy said, still holding on to the grey emerald. Then about a thousand beams of light shot out of the edges of the crater. They met in the canter, equally meeting the depth of the crater. Then a huge beam of light hit them all, and Sonic, who had become a male hedgehog once more, was thankful that he had put a video camera outside the crater.

Taking off the unnecessary and in some cases humiliating clothes, they stretched. "Whew, that feels better. I was getting tired of that female body." Knuckles said, stretching as he brought the Master Emerald over to the altar, balancing the Chaos Emeralds on top.   
"So let me guess," Tails said, feeling like he had just fallen asleep after eating too many potato chips, "We're going to storm Amy's place and take the gun?"   
"What did you think we were going to do, eat salad?" Sonic said, picking up the video camera.

When they got there, although it didn't look different, when they tried to open the door, the fell. And fell... and fell... and fe- oh wait, they landed. And it hurt. "You got that right." Knuckles said, rubbing his butt. Then a screen on the wall turned on, showing Amy.   
"So, you planned to beat me, huh?" She sneered.   
"Yes," Tails said, rather confidently. "We even know how."   
"Really? Shadow, Cream and Rouge are in other rooms. Beat them first. However you must beat them alone."

"Seems simple enough. Let's go!" Sonic went through the door, followed by Tails and Knuckles. Behind it was...

"Shadow?" Sonic said, backing off a bit. Then a blast of light hit him (Shadow, not Sonic) and he grew. He got a cloak from nowhere, his top two quills turned into yellow fins, and he gained a general human shape. "Wait, I recognise that..." Tails said, steeping forward. "You're Bass!" Shadow/Bass nodded, and became a beam of light, disappearing into Tails' pocket (wherever that is). A tune started to play, and Tails took out his Game Boy Advance. The Battle Chip Challenge had turned on, and it seemed that Amy had planned for this.

A large TV turned on, showing the battle. Tails was sucked into the TV, and the battle began. The beginning showed this:

Operator: TAIL

Navi: NormNavX

Next to it, strangely enough, was a picture of Tails. Sonic knew this was wrong, because he saw Tails play this game, a picture of Chaud usually appears there. Below that was Shadow/Bass, with a screen like this:

Operator: SHAD

Navi: BassGS

Then the battle started, showing the NormNavX on the left, in the middle of three red-bordered tiles made of ice. On the right was BassGS in an identical setup, except the borders for his were blue.

Knowing how the game works a bit, Sonic moved over to the Game Boy. A table on the bottom showed the chips that were going to be used. "I've seen both these setups before," Sonic said, looking at the screen. "Tails is using a Sparker, Magbomb3, and a Candle2. Shadow's using, in reverse order, a MindBendr, AquaBlde, and- oh no, Dropdown!" "What's bad about that?" Knuckles asked. "Dropdown makes the user invincible for a turn, and by the looks of it Shadow has one on both front slots! It only has 60 HP, and it could be deleted by Sparker, but it's a bit of a gamble." The turn started, and Tails went first, launching his Sparker. It hit, and brought Shadow to 720 HP, also bringing MindBendr to 20, AquaBlde to 30 and deleting Dropdown. Then Tails went again.

Tails launched a MagBomb3, and it hit again. This brought Shadow to 670 HP, and took out the other two chips. "Since Candle2 heals, it won't do anything." Sonic explained, and he was right. "Slot in!" Was heard, and suddenly the arena changed to a light green, smooth surface. "Oh no, there goes Tails' edge." Sonic said, concerned. "Shadow used Repair, and it turned the arena to a normal one." Then it was Shadow's turn, but he couldn't do anything! "Huh? Sonic, why isn't Shadow killing?" Knuckles asked. "MagBomb3 stunned him as well as made this turn a living hell for him." "Oh." Then Tails shot Shadow with a Charge Shot, taking him down to 640. Then it was turn two, time for a new set of chips.

"Shadow's using another Dropdown, a HeroSwrd, and a VarSwrd. Tails is using his Sparker, I don't recognise the middle one and the Candle2 again." It began, and Tails shot his Sparker. It hit, but it didn't take out anything! "Why didn't it annihilate?" Knux asked Sonic. "Ice arenas power up electricity. Since the arena's normal now, so is the attack power." "That's bad." "Yes. Yes it is." Sonic said, as Shadow used Dropdown, making him invincible. Then, Tails used the mystery chip. "What's Poltergeist do?" "I don't know. Let's watch." The Sparker and Dropdown stopped guarding, and three items hit Shadow, and took him right down to 340! "Wow." "Let's ask later." Then Shadow used the HeroSwrd, causing 250 points of damage, leaving Tails at 450. Then Tails used the Candle chip, healing him 70 points. The VarSwrd missed. Shadow used his main attack, leaving Tails at 480 and damaging all the chips. Then the revenge of the Charge Shot brought Shadow to 310 and took out the HeroSwrd.

Third turn. "Shadow's using blank, blank and MagBomb3. Tails is using the Sparker, MagBomb3 and Candle2. He likes the candles." Hit 1. Missed. Hit two. Stunned Shadow and damaged MagBomb. Hit 3, the MagBomb damages all Tails' chips and stuns him too. Candle2 heals Tails, brings him to 520. "They're both stunned this turn, right?" Knuckles asked. "Yep." Sonic answered. Shadow couldn't move, but Tails could. "We'll ask later too." MagBomb is knocked out, Shadow's down to 250. Next turn. "Shadow's using Dropdown, blank and blank. Tails is using Sparker, Poultergeist and Candle2." Sparker hit and knocked out Dropdown. Then Poltergeist hit. Sparker was taken out, and Shadow went down to 50, losing 150 damage. The Candle healed Tails, Shadow used his attack and brought Tails to 540. Next turn Shadow's beaten by the Sparker. Then, out of the screen, Tails and Shadow fall out. "That was a good match." Tails said, and Shadow started talking. "I was offered a deal by Amy. I would be turned back to normal, but I had to defend her. I failed, but I defended her. I'm off."

"That was awesome Tails, but I don't get some stuff." Sonic asked. "What's with Poultergeist?" "I got it recently. It takes away the guard chips and causes 150 for each one taken." "And how did you attack when stunned?" "Two reasons: Sparker protected me, and Candle2 heals stuns and HP. On to the next room!"

Yay! I found a use for the 1st chapter filler! Next, they face eitherRouge or Cream, but how does she help Amy? Review please, but I'm going to start the next chapter now!


	6. More of the end

Remember I said that Knuckles has games nobody buys any more? Just remember that.

Chapter 6: More of the end.

"Okay, now on to the next room!" Sonic said, pointing to the screen. He paused, pointed to the left, then to the right, then stopped altogether. "Shadow! Where's the door?" "Hold on, I'll find it." Shadow said, then looked around. Soon realising there was only one door, he said, "Tails, where's the door?" "Umm..." He looked through the walls, looking for a secret exit. He didn't find any. "I don't know." "AMY!" Knuckles yelled, punching the screen in rage. It fell apart, revealing a wooden wall behind it with-guess what? A door! "Hey, Knuckles did something useful for once!" Sonic said. "Hey, I stopped the ARK from falling to earth!" "No you didn't. We did." Shadow said, motioning towards Sonic. "Hey, why am I still here?" he said, and ran out the door.

"That was weird. Anyway, on to the next room! Who's going to be in there? Cream or Rouge?" Tails said, and walked through the door. He then yelled. Inside the room was a small balcony, and nothing else. Sonic and Knuckles came along as well, and looked around. There seemed to be hydraulic items to bring the balcony down, but the rest seemed to be made of wood. Then the balcony lowered, and after a bit a blue floor came into view. It looked to be made of small blocks big enough for one of them to stand on. They looked around, there seemed to be nobody there. Then a flash of white went past them, going down. They looked, and found nobody. Then a face looked out from under the balcony.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, and he watched Rouge run over to the other side of the room. She then made a hand motion to Knuckles for him to come over. "Well... Okay, but I don't think this is safe." He jumped off the balcony, and went over to Rouge. She held out her right hand, which was, as usual, gloved, and Knuckles took it. Then she looked as if she was feeling faint, and fell on Knuckles' shoulder. "Guys, we better get her out of here. I can't hear her breathing." Knuckles said, and he walked, his left hand supporting Rouge to the wall. He looked and found it would be perfect for climbing. He got to the balcony again, and dropped her body on there, exhausted.

"Whew, climbing while carrying someone is hard work. How do we make this thing go up?" He said, and looked at the railing, for some kind of switch. "Umm... Knuckles, I don't think we should..." Tails said, his voice quivering a bit. "Why? Don't you want to help her?" He snapped back. "I'm all for helping Rouge," Sonic said, "but it's hard to help someone when all you have is their clothes!" Knuckles looked at where he dropped Rouge. He could see her gloves, boots, top and pants, but no Rouge. Knuckles knelt down to inspect the clothes, and so did Sonic. Tails saw, behind the balcony, a huge white thing with arms with no hands coming out of its cheeks. It didn't have a body, just a huge head. "Umm... Guys..."

They looked up. Sonic said, "Yeah?" The thing vanished. "Err... nothing." He replied, and they went back to what they were doing. Suddenly the shape reappeared. "Guys! Behind you!" Tails yelled, and Knuckles looked to see nothing. "Tails, don't do that. You're freaking me out." Knuckles said, and he went back to what he was doing. Then it reappeared, and this time Tails was too scared to say anything. Disappointed with the result, the thing floated up to Sonic and tapped him on the shoulder. Without looking up, Sonic just said something. "Tails, stop bugging us, we're trying to work on something here!" Rather annoyed, the thing went over and did the same thing to Knuckles. He did look, but he just said "Hi."

Thinking a bit more, he went back over to Sonic, and poked him in the back of his head. Sonic turned around, saying "Tails, quit-" He stopped, seeing nobody there. "It?" He looked around, seeing nobody but them. "O... Kay..." Then a huge white thing appeared out of thin air. Sonic scrambled back out of shock, catching the attention of Knuckles. "What's up?" "G-G-Ghost!" Sonic said, pointing to the thing. Knuckles looked back, saw it, and looked back at Sonic. "Yeah, so? That thing's about three times my size. I've seen one 50 times my size! And I beat that!" "So you met my cousin, King Boom Boo?" The ghost said, making Tails and Sonic jump. "Yes I have." "Well he may have been big, but he's weak. I'm Big Boo, and we'll crush you!" The ghost flew backwards, waiting for a challenger.

"So who'll fight this thing?" Knuckles asked. Sonic, shaking like a massaging chair, said "N-No way. I... Have an allergy to ectoplasm!" "That's a really lame excuse. Tails?" Tails was shaking five times more than Homer's Spinemelter 3000. "I guess I'm facing you, Big Boo!" Knuckles jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet on the blue floor. "Okay, you're on!" Big Boo floated down to the floor. "Ready... GO!" Big Boo moved his stubby arms over his eyes and vanished into thin air. "Chicken. Come out and fight or neither of us will win!" Knuckles held his fist to his face. "On the contrary, little red wimp. While I'm left invincible, these guys will beat you!" After he said that two little Boos, about the size of Tails' head appeared, floating in no general direction.

"Ugh... useless things. Here I go!" Big Boo appeared again behind Knuckles and damaged him simply by floating into him. "How does that work?" "I'm evil, so it just does." And with that, he vanished. "Okay, different approach. Now what to do... Hold on, I've got it!" He then sat down and started meditating. A little Boo hit him. "Ugh! Now for some general rage! Wait, I sense something..." He jumped up, span around and punched Big Boo. His fist went through. "What?" "Ever played Pokemon? You're a fighting type. I'm a ghost type. Get the picture?" "... No. My Machoke hit a Ghastly with a Rock Slide." "... Never mind. Imbecile..." After about three more unsuccessful rounds, Knuckles was feeling a little faint. After another hit, he just cracked. He knelt down and punched the floor.

"Rouge... I failed. I couldn't save you. I feel like such a wimp. Why must I fail at everything I do?" He then started punching the floor. Or he would, if his fist didn't get stuck on the floor. "God, way to ruin the moment... Little help here?" Sonic stepped over. "I would, and so would Tails, but we're meant to do it alone." "Great, I'm stuck." Then he felt something grab his leg. "Huh?" He looked and found, to his shock, a little Boo trying to pull him out. "Gee, thanks, but I don't think you're strong enough." Just as he said that, the other Boo joined in. Knuckles felt it loosen up. "Almost there, but we just need a little more help." Almost by command, a little thing with a hardhat walked up in front of him with a pickaxe.

Smashing the pickaxe into the gap, the block dislodged from the rest of them, but not his fist. Looking at the block, Knuckles saw it had two lines that looked a bit like eyes. Then the Big Boo came over, but it wasn't interested in Knuckles. He flew over to the Boos, very angry. "You helped him? You don't help the enemy! I'll crush you!" Then a sharp pain went through his head. Looking back, he saw Knuckles, his arm poise like he just threw something. Knuckles had thrown the block on his hand! "These little guys helped me when I needed help, and I'm not going to let you push them around!" Knuckles punched two more blocks, taking them out of where they were, and tossed them, one by one.

Big Boo writhed in pain, and then died in a similar way to his cousin. Knuckles looked at the two Boos, who helped him out, then looked at the hardhat thing that dislodged the block. It turned into a beam of light and shot to the balcony. It went directly into the screen of Tails' GBASP. "But I thought we had to do it alone." Knuckles said. "We do," Sonic said, "But if Amy's using a Game Boy to create these things, why don't we help each other out with ours?" "She's using a Game Boy? How did you figure that out?" "When you jumped," Tails explained, "the Boos moved around shakily, like they did in Super Mario Advance 2, if you did the same thing."

Then, a white blur went past them. Looking at the floor, they found Rouge, completely naked. She woke up, rubbing her head, and looked at Knuckles. He was looking like he was about to faint. "Hey," Rouge said, "Any of you guys feel cold?" She looked down and saw she was naked, then screamed. His eyes closed, Sonic threw her clothes over. "Thanks." Rouge then started putting them on. When she was done, she explained what happened. "Amy let me have my body back if I could be used as bait to bring you into the lair of Big Boo. I faked fainting, and Big Boo did the rest." She then saw the Boos. "She didn't mention these guys though. Who are they?" "Big Boo's former slaves. Can you get them out?" Knuckles said.

"Sure. Come on guys, or girls...Things!" She then led them out of the room. "Well... That was weird. Now, to find Cream. How do we get there?" Sonic looked around. So did Tails. "Well, we're stuffed. We're stuck in here forever." Sonic said. "I'm not! So long, suckers!" Tails flew away. He came back down later, exhausted. "Knuckles?" He tried to climb, but part of the wall was metal, making the climb impossible. "We're screwed. We're stuck forever."

Of course, they're not, but how do they get out? I know, nobody else does (not even the monkey friend) Anyway, review, but when you read this, I'm probably already working on the next chapter!


End file.
